Known prior art teaches that: (1) accuracy of capacitance measurements taken with a single probe can be improved by applying corrections for stray capacitance; (2) a system of plural relatively movable probes (i.e. flying probes) can be used in capacitance measurements to verify probe placement; and (3) flying probes can be used to measure both capacitance and resistance.
However, presently known flying probe systems are believed to be incapable of correcting for all stray capacitances, especially those between a probe taking a measurement and other probes, so that measurements presently made by such systems are considered to be less accurate than they could be. The present invention seeks to overcome this shortcoming, by adapting flying probe systems to dynamically correct for stray capacitance, including stray capacitance between a movable probe taking a given measurement and other movable probes.